Black and White
by UNKNOWN SHADOW WRITER
Summary: Naruko is the sexy bad girl, she is part of a gang. Sasuke is the handsome good boy, he comes from a rich family. The two teens are from two different worlds. One full of light and the other full of darkness but they say that opposites attract... NO SASUNARU! Kurama/Naruko couple. SasuNaru friendship. Onesided Naruko x Sasuke. WARNING: Language, Mature Themes.


Where there is the sun, there is also the moon.

Where there is light, there is darkness.

None can survive without the two.

- Unknown

* * *

Chapter 1

_THE GOOD KIDS/ THE BAD KIDS_

* * *

"Wake up sunshine!" yelled the overly excited Mikoto Uchiha as she went to wake up her son.

"Mm...five more minutes..." muttered Sasuke Uchiha.

"~Wake up Saaasuuukeee~" his mother repeated in a sickly sweet voice.

"OKAY I'M UP!" he exclaimed as he drifted out of bed. Mikoto only sighed.

15 minutes later Sasuke finished eating his breakfast, dressing up and taking his paperwork. He got out of his mansion and took the keys to his black Lamborghini. He turned the motor on and VROOM! He was gone.

* * *

"Naru-chan..." murmured Kurama as he shook his girlfriend softly to try and wake her up.

"Ramen..." Naruto drooled as she dreamt of her favorite meal. Kurama sweatdropped.

After 10 minutes, he lost his patience and yelled.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!"

Naruko flickered her eyes and looked at her fuming boyfriend with a gentle smile as she pecked his cheek.

"Good Morning Kurama-kun..." she said calmly as she went to the washroom and curled her hair. She let it bounce with every step she took. Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose as he started getting more impatient.

"Naruto, we're getting late. We only have 20 minutes left." he said with annoyance.

"20 FUCKING MINUTES! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME YOU ASS!" she said as she ran in and out of the rooms. Kurama stood there and chuckled at his girlfriend's immature behavior. She got her school bag and her gang leather jacket. They both finally got out of the apartment and closed the door. Before Kurama looked at his girlfriend and asked...

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup!" she replied cheerfully.

"Good then." Kurama said as he gave her a kiss on the lips. He then locked the door.

"Wait! I forgot something inside!" Naru exclaimed, Kurama was at his limit.

"WHAT NOW!?"

She took the room keys and went inside the apartment. Once inside, she grabbed her two guns and placed one in her bag and the other in her leather jacket.

"Now, I'm ready." she finally said.

"Seriously..." muttered Kurama as he grabbed her hand and walked down the stairs to his motorcycle.

They both grabbed their rightful helmets and placed it on themselves. Kurama turned the motor on and he started playing with the speed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup!" she replied as she held unto him.

Kurama smirked and drove off into the road at full speed.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at school where all the girls gave him loving looks to him, the guys simply rolled their eyes. He got out of his fancy car and walked to find his friends: Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sai, Shino and Kiba. Together they are the great 9. The great 9 is nothing, just a name that the kids dubbed this group as since they are popular.

"Hey guys-" Sasuke said but was interrupted by huge chattering from the opposite side of the parking lot. All of them with their own Porsche that each had red clouds on it.

It was _them_, the badass group of the school. All of the people who were a part of that group were gang members. All from the same group: The Akatsuki. The group consisted of Deidara, Nagato, Konan, Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, Sasori and Itachi (Sasuke's brother). But that wasn't all.

The Akatsuki made a deal with another famous badass group of gang members from the school: The Bijuu. The group consisted of Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Killer B, Naruko and Kurama. Each of them possessed their own motorcycle with an animal print on it.** (Since they're Jinchurriki's in the anime/manga! Cha! So imagine they're Bijuu)**

Together the two gangs formed the Chakra gang. Everyone was scared of them and none even tried to get in their way. Not even Sasuke.

"Any as I was saying..." Sasuke continued as he started talking again only to be interrupted another time.

The sound motorcycles filled their ears. Everyone scooted away from the parking lot where the Bijuu were revealed. Each of them on their respective motorcycles.** (Think of Hell's Angels, ne?)** But one motorcycle was missing and that ones who owned them were Naruko and Kurama.

The gang parked their vehicles beside the Akatsuki's and went to join them. They salutated each other and continued their conversations with one another.

Sasuke scowled at his brother before joining his friend's conversation.

"...and then Sakura was like..."

"...Haha! Don't forget what happened when Shika..."

"...but it was like huge!..."

Sasuke wasn't even listening to his friends conversations. Instead he placed his earphones in his ears and turned his music on. But his music wasn't loud enough as another motorcycle came through the parking lot at full speed and parked itself next to the Akatsuki. The driver and rider both took off their helmets and Naruko and Kurama were revealed.

The great 9 all tensed as they saw her. You see, she used to be a part of their group before but she changed after she met Kurama.

The chakra gang all laughed at their antics and Kurama growled at Naru while putting his arm around her waist.

* * *

WITH THE GREAT 9

"Look it's Naruko." Ino sneered as she saw the blonde take a cigarette from Nagato's pack, place it in her mouth and light it up with the rest of the gang doing the same leaving Nagato cigarette-less.

"Yeah..." muttered the rest of the group as they sighed at their old friend.

"She sure changed, huh?" Kiba said quietly with the others nodding. He never admitted it but he had a crush on the girl for a while but after she started going out with Kurama, her attitude changed.

"Yeah..." they all said as they sighed at what they're friend became.

* * *

WITH THE CHAKRA GANG

"You little shitties..." growled Nagato looking at his empty box of cigars. "What about me? Where do I get my cigar." he said squeezing the box.

The rest of the gang gave him impassive looks as they puffed some smoke from their mouths unto the red-haired teen.

"Anyway!" Konan said with her cigar in between her fingers. "Why were you guys late?" she asked Kurama and Naru.

Long moment of silence.

"Did you get laid again?" Deidara asked Naruko as he inhaled his cigarette.

"Not today~" she said in a cute voice placing her finger in front of her 'o' shaped mouth making Kurama even more agitated. The group laughed again at their antics.

_**RIIING! **_

"Well fuck, we have to get into class." Fu said as she took out her gun and placed it in her hidden pocket of their gang's official leather jacket.

"Can't we skip today?" Naru asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Last time you asked that, we all got suspended." Gaara said as he stared at his friend, blankly.

"So?"

"*sigh* Let's just go before we do something reckless again." Kakuzu said while rubbing his temples.

The gang nodded and entered the building. The people who stood in the center of the hallway all scurried to the sides to let the crew pass. The girls sent lustful looks to the guys while the boys sent the same look to the opposite sex. They went into school lawn and stood there chatting while waiting for the school bell to ring. But soon enough, Naru got a hold of Kurama and dragged him away from their friends.

"..and then she said-..." Yugito said but stopped. "Uh, guys? Have you seen Kurama and Naruko?"

Everyone stopped and looked around for the couple but not found.

"Guys..." Itachi said as he sighed and pointed his fingers towards an open gate. "They're gone." he said as he facepalmed.

The guys gave a perverted laugh while the girls bonked their heads.

* * *

WITH KURAMA AND NARUKO

"Naruko..." Kurama said, still being dragged by his girlfriend. "What the hell are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be in school."

"Shh..." she replied putting a finger on her lips. She ran to Kurama's motorcycle and rolled it out the school gates

"Please..." she pleaded as she held his hand tightly.

"Fine..."

"YAY!"

They both climbed unto the vehicle. Kurama stirred the engine on and the two were gone from the school.

* * *

The second bell rang and the students scurried to their classes. A couple of them stayed for a while before leaving too. There was now a few students left. The chakra gang were still in the school lawn chatting but they stopped as they heard the sound of a motorcycle.

"Zetsu." Nagato commanded harshly, Zetsu nodded and climbed on the fence to see what was going on. Once he saw, he smirked.

"What's going on?" Roshi asked as he was lifting his shirt up to take his pistol.

"It's alright, its alright." Zetsu said as he waved his hand still looking at what was going on. "It seems that the two kitsune's decided to have some time to themselves."

The gang all snickered.

"I knew he couldn't resist. Cuz, damn, that chick she just loves to persist." Killer Bee rapped while waving his hands up and about. The crew deadpanned at his lame attempts to rap.

"Shouldn't we get to class?" Yugito asked as she changed the subject.

"Go if you want to, we'll just stay here." Utakata said as he blew some bubbles.

"Guess, I'll just stay here." muttered Yugito as she went to sit beside Konan.

Sasuke was hidden between the pillars and overheard the gangs discussion about Naruko and Kurama's disappearance. He stormed off to his classes with the turn of his heel.

* * *

**So what do you think. Should I continue or not? Comment please, but nothing to brash or insulting, kay... thanks!**


End file.
